What Happened in Buenos Aires
by vicjaneholland
Summary: Magnus and Alec take a diplomatic trip to Argentina, and there they meet a really special someone. (This takes place during Lady Midnight, so there might be spoilers, though I don't think they'll be significant. Rated T because I don't know where it's going, there might be something innapropriate for kids.)
**A/N: So, this starts in Magnus and Alec's first trip to Buenos Aires, mentioned in Lady Midnight and in A Long Conversation (the short story that came in some editions). If you've read it, you know they meet someone special there, and that makes this spoiler free. If you haven't, I suggest you do, because it's amazing, and because that certain person will appear here. Sorry for the long note, I hope you like this and if you do, leave me a review, I love it! As some might know, English isn't my first language, so feel free to correct any mistakes.**

 **The characters (except Miguel) belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

It was a sunny day in Buenos Aires, Alec could see from their room at the Institute at _Avenida 9 de Julio._ He'd come here with Magnus on a diplomatic mission, requested by the Clave. He was supposed to come alone, but being the High Warlock of Brooklyn had it's perks, and his boyfriend had surprised him by coming along. It ached on both their hearts to leave their son, Max, in New York, but he was safe with Catarina, and they'd only be gone for 3 days.

It was quite late for a Shadowhunter to still be in bed, but Alec didn't have any meetings this morning and the thought of leaving Magnus disgusted him. The Warlock slept so peacefully in his arms, there was no reason to wake him up. So Alec just lay there, holding his sleeping lover and watching his face, so innocent now. He looked so young, Alec thought, like he was only 20, worry-less. Lost in contemplation, it took him a few moments to notice the soft knocking at their door.

Relutantly, he left Magnus in bed and opened the door. Miguel Rocio, head of the Buenos Aires Institute, stood there.

\- Morning, Alec. Sorry to disturb you on your morning off, but there's something I need your help with. – he looked worried.

\- Hey, Miguel. Don't worry, I was already awake. What is it? Any trouble?

\- Not exactly trouble, at least not anymore. So, there was na attack at a mundane house last night. A Mantis demon somehow broke in and killed the couple that lived there before we got inside, and we barely maneged to save their son. He's around 3, and he has the Vision, so he saw it all. He hasn't slept and doesn't stop calling for his _mamá._ I have a feeling that he might be Nephilim, but we haven't tested his blood yet, I at least want to calm him down. But I'm not really good with children, and since you have Max... can you try and talk to him?

\- Of course, let me Wake Magnus. He could help calm him down. Where is he? – Alec hoped he sounded calm, because he couldn't help the clenching in his heart, remembering when they'd first found Max, alone and terrified.

\- He's in the main living room, I'll wait for you outside.

\- Sure, we won't take long. – with that, Alec got back inside the bedroom and closed the door, walkind over to the bed where he sitted next to Magnus. He kissed his temple gently, hoping the caress alone would Wake him. Thankfully, it did.

\- Hi, Angel. – the Warlock smiled, his eyes still closed.

\- Hey, baby. I'm sorry to wake you, but we have to go. – he filled him in on the boy's story, and was relieved that Magnus was fully awake now. – Miguel expects us in 10 minutes.

-Sure. – he quickly got up and started to get dressed, while talking. – I don't like this, Alexander. It reminds me of when we first found Max at the Academy, so vulnerable. I feel sorry for him, yet awed by his strenght and impressed. – he looked older now, wiser. – Let's go.

Alec took his hand and together they walked out of their room and down the hallway, to where Miguel was waiting. The argentinian man smiled at them, and led them into the room, where there was a little brown haired boy curled up on the couch, hugging his legs close to his chest. He looked around Max's age, indeed, and his dark almond eyes reminded him of someone, though Alec couldn't quite recall who. Magnus squeezed the Shadowhunter's hand, clearly bothered. Together, they walked over to the little boy.

 _\- Hola, pequeno, me llamo Magnus, y este és mi novio, Alec. Somos amigos de Miguel, y vamos a ayudarte, si? Como te llamas?*_

He hadn't stoped crying, but stared deep into Magnus' cat eyes.

\- _Hola Magnus, porqué tienes ojos de gato? Me llamo Raphael_.* – and just like that, Alec knew who he was reminded of.

 **A/N: So, did you like it? I promise I'll try to update soon. xx Vic :)**

 ***The lines in Spanish are "Hi, little one, my name's Magnus, and this is my boyfriend, Alec. We're friends with Miguel, and we're here to help, ok? What's your name?" and "Hi Magnus, why do you have cat eyes? My name's Raphael."**


End file.
